


A Unique Gang

by ArtistPasta



Series: A Unique Gang [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, H2OVanoss - Fandom
Genre: Action, Anal Sex, Angels, Banana Bus Squad - Freeform, Blood and Gore, Bottom Evan, Bottom Vanoss, Character Death, Demons, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Gay Sex, Gods, H2OVanoss - Freeform, Hybrids, Lust, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Rough Sex, Sex, Top Delirious, Top H2ODelirious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistPasta/pseuds/ArtistPasta
Summary: Evan Fong is a transfer student in North Carolina, Marvin Ridge High School, from Toronto, Canada. He moved to America for creating too much destruction in his homeland which he does not like to talk about. He will also meet new people that seemed annoying at first but then gets used to it later on in life. However, he starts to fall in love with the so-called "worst" guy in the school that might have a dark secret, just like Ev's.There are so many secrets hidden behind Evan's back that he did not know about. He doesn't even know about his real self. Many things will happen to him and the guy he falls in love with.





	1. Chapter 1

  **Evan Fong**

* * *

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!"

Does whom thou disturb my slumber?

I gazed up, frowning down at my vibrating phone; the first thing I do is grab and throw that shit to the wall, hearing a faint crack. My mom came running in my room with a baseball bat in her hands, ready for any sort of danger. She scanned the area until her hawk eyes landed on the now cracked phone—hands placed on her hips.

"Evan, how many times do I have to tell you, stop throwing your god damn phone. That's why it always breaks and we have to repair it every time," she informed me, "If you break this one, say bye-bye to social media," she warned me before slamming the bedroom door shut. "Fuck," I cursed as I force myself up. Right when I was about to undress, she came back and threw a towel to my face, "And take a bath! I don't want you going to school smelling like shit," **Bam!**

I sighed softly, heading towards the bathroom, ignoring the stacked boxes in the corner of my room. As I began stripping off, I wondered, was this really worth it? The whole moving, trying to forget my past self, trying to regain a normal life?

Right after taking a shower and getting dressed, my mom left a note on the fridge letting me know to start heading to school before she left for work.

I packed everything I needed and walked out of the house with a burnt toast in my mouth heading straight to school—putting my earphones on. "Human" by Rag'n'Bone Man played through my ear canal—destroying my eardrums—while I walked enjoying the serene neighborhood. These are the kind of places I like: calm, no annoying pe-

**BEEP!! BEEP!!**

"Move it asshole!"

I glare at the blue 1960 Mustang that contained an obnoxiously annoying man honking his horn. He was wearing a black jacket with a ripped light brown shirt under it. "Suck my dick bitch!" I yelled back as I flipped him off. I couldn't tell if he was glaring at me or not, but he also did flip me off.  Then I ran off, arriving at my horrifying destination, Marvin Ridge High School.

I look up at the building, ignoring the stares and mumbling nonsense to myself as I head inside but a stupid guy had to bump into me, attempting to walk past me and ruin my day. "Hey!" He just flipped me off—realizing it was the guy that nearly ran me over—as he kept walking.

How dare he just bump into people just like that! I could easily kick his ass! Fuck, if only someone could only pull me back.

I huffed and head straight to the main office, asking for my schedule. After waiting for like 15 minutes, the office lady handed it to me and I left, heading towards my the first class for today, AP US History.

When I walk in my class, the teacher looks at me and smiles. "Hello, you must be a transferred student from China," he joyfully greeted me, reaching out his hand for me to shake, but I swear... When he said China I just wanted to rip that fucking tongue out.

I shook his hand. "It's not China sir, it's Canada," I corrected him. "Oh, my apologies. You can take a seat over there next to Lui," He apologized and then pointed a boy that was in the way back: tan skin, black hair, a red sweater, and shorts.

I walked towards him and sat down next to him. "Hey, I'm Lui and welcome to this hell hole," he greeted me. "Um... Thanks." That's when I realized I made a massive mistake. He wouldn't stop talking. I would try to pay attention to the teacher's lectures but he would keep blabbering out nonsense like Smash, GTA, and food!

I walked inside the cafeteria, holding a paper bag that contained my lunch and sees Lui waving at me to sit with him. As I looked around, there were no other seats available than his, so, I had any other choice but take his offer.

"Hey, Evan!" Lui squeaked. I nod my head, ready to take out my salad. "Hey, since we were assigned to work together, you wouldn't mind giving me your phone number, right?" He winked until a guy sat down next to him. "Hey, Lui, who's the new guy?" His friend gazed down at me, studying my features.

Why is he so tall!

Lui looked up at him and said, "David, this is Evan, he is new here." I nod my head as a response. "Hi, there! I'm David, but you can call me Nogla," he introduced himself, noticing the thick Irish accent that he had, catching me by surprise. "Whoa..." I muttered in shock.

Then, the cafeteria doors bust open showing a group of boys walking in. Everyone in the cafeteria got quiet including Lui and David. They walked up to a table that is beside the window and sat down. They chat while the students communicated with whispers.

"Who are they?" I asked kinda loudly.

They immediately shushed me while Lui responded, "Those guys are bad news, so, everyone here knows not to bother them." "Their leader is the one wearing the jacket. His friends call him Delirious, but the teachers call him Jon," Nogla whispered.

I nod slowly looking over them, seeing their so-called leader; he was the guy from before! Well then, I guess I fucked up big time.

I noticed him slightly look over at me and then get up from his seat, heading towards me. The guys looked down at their food, not daring to look up. "So, is your dick still up for a sucking or a beating?" he asked in a low husk tone, crossing his arms.

"It depends on how much you are willing to pay big boy," I responded with a smirk and a wink.

All he did was chuckle until his mood shifted, dragging me out of the cafeteria by the collar of my shirt. Not gonna lie, he had a grip.

My body slammed against the bathroom wall, feeling a stinging sensation on the back of my head. Fuck, my body still isn't used to that.

"You got a problem with me mother fucker? I can easily knock you out with a single blow," he threatened me, his face close to mine. "Oh! So, a single blow job will knock me out? How funny," my arms crossed, staring up at his dark sunglasses.

"Do you really think this is a joke?"

"Do you see me laughing?"

He got quiet.

"Exactly, you don't. But listen here _Delirious._ I know that we started off on the wrong foot today but I'll let you have my lunch in exchange for you not destroying this handsomely good-looking face," I tried to convince him, which made him snort.

"Oh my fucking god... Are you seriously trying to bribe me with fucking food?"

"Man we are talking about food. Think about it! No one can deny an offer like this," I told him.

He had a face of wanting to deny until he said, "Fine, I accept your offer."

Just like that, we both walked back to the cafeteria earning multiple stares. They all watched me give him my lunch and then sit down as if nothing happened. His friends dug into the bag, wanting to eat what I packed.

"Dude, what were you thinking! You could have died!" Nogla yelled at me with such worry while Lui sat there in shock. All I did was sit there and grin. "What are you smiling about?" Lui now asked. So, I pulled out another paper bag.

"You had another one this whole time?!"

Nogla's mouth was wide open, watching me eat my precious brownie and banana pudding. From where I was sitting, I could sense a stare so cold that it might have thrown sharp, cold icicles at my spine.

When school ended, I was walking home with Lui since Nogla had to take the bus. "I can't believe it! You had another lunch bag!" Lui was still in shock after witnessing all of that. "Well I'm always prepared and when I mean always...It's always," I smirked.

As we walked, a cop car drove by slowly as if they were looking for someone. "So many patrol cars have been roaming around the streets lately, including around the school," Lui said as he watched the car drive away.

"Well I have to go, my house is right there." He said pointing to his house. "You live right next to me," I said staring at the two distinct houses. His eyes widened, yelling out, "COOL!! We can talk to each other anytime on the balcony!" He said in his squeaker voice which now made me chuckle.

"Well see ya tomorrow, Evan,"

"See ya."

Today was a good day, I made some kind of new friends and met the leader of the most fucked up gang. I can't wait to do more trouble, more than in Canada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Evan Fong**

* * *

It finally has been a week since I started school. Today is Saturday, that means more chores, working out, and no school. Also, in the past couple of days, Lui would always throw paper airplanes which contained weird doodles into my balcony, also, David would visit him so we could chat.

I have been starting to get this feeling that maybe they are the coolest beings on earth besides myself.

Right now, I was exercising on the floor doing push-ups with one arm resting on my back. It was super easy; despite the impression of being watched.

"How can you do that so effortlessly!"

I stopped and stood up, taking a swig of my cold water. "Because I'm strong enough to carry my own weight and I don't eat potato chips every day," I talked back with a sly smile.

"Hey! Potato chips are my life!" His squeaker voice echoed through the streets.

"Lui! Shut the hell up! People are trying to sleep here!"

Lui joyful expression faded and puffed up his cheeks to yell out, "I thought you were deaf, old man!"

"What! I can't hear you through all that bullshit!"

I began to laugh as Lui went back inside to close his bedroom door, not wanting to hear his grandfather yell out more nonsense.

"So is your boyfriend coming over again like always?"

Lui's face reddened as he just returned and shook his head no. "David is not my boyfriend! He is just my best friend," he told me, gazing down at my muscles. "So, David isn't better than potato chips?" I asked with a smirk. "Nope!" He instantly replied. "Aw, that's so sad. I actually thought you two were a thing," I snickered.

He got quiet, avoiding to make eye contact, but he then admitted, "Okay, maybe he is better than junk food, but don't tell him that, promise?"

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

After conversing for almost three hours, Lui had to go somewhere with his family and my parents left to celebrate their anniversary. So, I'm home alone, but me being a total extroverted guy that likes to explore random places, I went out for a nice stroll.

The entire walk in the town was lovely; there were nice buildings, petted a stray cat, and finally went to the park. I actually do like going to parks to mentally laugh at retarded kids play and somehow fall off the slide. Unfortunately, my life shattered when I saw him.

Why are they here!? Why out of all places go to a park and hang out. Now I'm pretty sure I'm doomed for real.

As I slowly turned my body, trying to avoid them and head back home, a strong, firm hand grasped my shoulder. My body tensed up by the immediate touch of a troublesome boy, just like me. His hot breath hit the back of my neck and said, "What do you think you're doing here asshole?"

"Oh, you know, walking around, meeting new people, hoping to get laid," I replied back with a grin.

Just let me go and I won't bother you!

"Then come join us then. We don't bite," he told me, turning me around to face him. Whoa! His eyes are so blue! I actually have never seen those kinds of blue before.

He grabbed my forearm and forcefully dragged me to his group. His friends were fooling around like total idiots. One was Fortnite dancing, the other laughing like a hyena, and the other just stood there facepalming.

"Guys, meet the new kid."

I just looked at them dead serious. "Why is he small?" A tall guy of long hair and a lot of facial hair criticized my height. "Tyler, you're just too tall," a guy wearing a sweater of The Amazing World of Gumball told him.

These two guys look retarded, but the one that seemed friendly was the one that came up to me and said, "Hello, you can call me Craig, Mini, or Miniladd. Just ignore those two, they are utter fools."

"Man, you have a bowling pin as your son."

Mini adjusted his glasses and immediately flashed his eyes at one of his friends. "Oh well, I'm sorry Marcel! My dad made me that bowling pin before he left for work."

So, the black guy is named Marcel. The tall lad is Tyler. And the obnoxious loud one is Craig.

"But Craig, we aren't here to make friends! We are here to keep them in their place," Tyler told him which got an immediate response, "Well I'm very sorry Tyler! I'm just trying to be friendly here."

And that's how they started to argue with each other, ignoring our presence.

Delirious just rolled his eyes watching them argue. We watched them bicker with each other until Marcel slapped the back of Tyler's exposing neck by first jumping to reach, causing Mini to do a dramatic gasp and began to laugh hysterically.

That's when Delirious had enough and pulled out a small canister of water that was labeled, "Bullshit Repellent" in a nice cursive writing.

God damn, Jonny boy here has some nice handwriting.

He sprayed some water at them before anything stupid happened. Tyler hissed at it, Mini complained by how the water got on his glasses, and Marcel just gave in to it as if God was shining his blessing.

A snort slipped out of me, noticing Tyler glare down at me and get ready to attack me but Delirious sprayed him more water and said, "Calm your shit down. I don't want you scaring people today."

Once they fully calmed down, Delirious began dragging me away from his group. "Where are you taking me?" He didn't say a word, he kept dragging me until we stopped right in front of a strip club.

"We're about to have some fun," that's all he said with a smirk as he pulled me inside with his fellow companions following from behind.

"W-Wait!"

I tried to catch his attention, but he ignored me. The guys went up ahead to explore while we sat down on one of the chairs.

How were even able to get inside without showing identification. Also, I'm only seventeen and not even straight, but I'm in a freaking strip club out of all places.

His electrifying blue eyes stared down at me and chuckled. "I know what you're thinking!" He yelled through the loud music blaring in the background. I looked over at him and raised my eyebrow. "You're wondering how we weren't stopped. Well, my dad knows the owner of this place, so his friend gave me an infinite free pass," he assured me once the music lowered down.

Once he finished talking, we sat there staring at the women dance around the pole as if they were professionals. Not gonna lie, it seemed cool to do that. Just imagine yourself holding onto the pole and dancing around it as if you were floating in the air.

Why do I feel as if I'm being stared at?

I look over at Jon, seeing his eyes scan every little feature I had. I grunted which made him immediately look away and stare up at the ladies until he got up and left somewhere in the crowded room.

"Now that he is gone," I mumbled as I rapidly got up and began to head towards the big doors that read EXIT bright red on the top.

Before I even had the chance to pull those doors open, a pair of big arms wrapped around my waist, detecting the awful odor of alcohol which almost made me gag.

"Dance for me." His slurred words made my blood boil, feeling his hands slide up to my tits. He even gave them a squeeze which made me screech. I swung my elbow back to his abdomen, knocking the air out of him.

His body fell back, trying to catch his breath as I crossed my arms over my chest. Quickly I get out of this place, hoping to never come back.

"Fuck this shit. I'm out!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Evan Fong**

* * *

"Evan, where are you?"

That's the question I even ask myself. Where am I?

"I actually don't know," I answered, gazing down at the river flow below the bridge with the phone close to my ear.

"You better be here before ten or else."

"I know." I ended the call and stared up at the night sky. There are more stars here than in Canada. It was beautiful.

"Hey."

I look over to my left and see Nogla standing there with a jacket over a white hoodie, tight black jeans, a beanie, and fingerless gloves. So, I just nod and look back up to the sky.

"Man, you're gonna freeze to death out here."

I just nod and lean into the railing, now staring down at the cold looking water. What would happen if I jumped? Would people miss me? Did they even care about me?

"Here." He placed his jacket on me and slowly pulled me away from the railing, realizing that it was bending forward from my weight being placed on it. I'm pretty sure that If I was still leaning onto it an extra two minutes, I must have fallen.

He took me to his car and forcefully pushed me in because I kept refusing to get in. Once he got in, I cross my arms and began to tremble by how cold it was here compared to the outside. "Man, what were you even doing out here in the dark?" He asked as he turned on the vehicle and the heater. "Just wanted to walk around," I told him, relaxing my muscles. He sighed and drove off into the street, taking me back home.

Just by watching the world pass by fast from inside the car made me feel weak and my eyes droopy. The last thing I saw was a blue Mustang drive as if it was a comet soaring through the universe as fast as lightning.

A ray of sunlight hit my eye, forcing me to wake up and bury my face inside the white covers. I take a deep breath and shut my eyes slowly, ready to fall back to cloudland; however, the bedroom door opened slowly just see my dad peek inside.

"What."

"There is a guy on the front door waiting for you," that's all he said before closing the door shut.

A forceful sigh came out of me as I got up and grabbed a towel ready shower; when I stripped off my clothes, I stared at the faint scars on forearms and chest. Flashes of memories appear on my head: the horrifying explosions, bloody glass shards beneath my feet, the screams. Quickly I came back to reality and got in the warm water. Once I finished, I got ready by putting on a black tight shirt and ripped jeans.

"Fuck," I cursed to myself while putting on my red vans and trying my best to walk down the stairs. My mom was happily talking to the one and only, Delirious.

"Shit..."

They both look over at me, hating that stupid smile of hi. My mom just gleamed of happiness. "Oh my baby is already making friends," she pulled me into a tight hug, while I stood there embarrassed. "Now, you lads go have fun," she said, pushing us out. Then she slammed the door shut right behind us.

"Your mom is nice," he told me, but all I did was glare up at him and say, "How do you know my home address?" He grinned and escorted me to his parked car that was waiting for us. "Let's just say, a little birdy told me," that's all he said before getting on the driver's seat.

I stared at the vehicle, wondering if I should go or not. As I turned back to the house, seeing my mom peek through the windows and then giving me thumbs up, I sigh and got in.

The drive was painfully awkward. We didn't speak at all which was kinda alright, but he wouldn't stop glazing back at me every 6 seconds. Man, he almost hit the car in front of us.

After parking the car, I was ready to get out and never see his face again, but he stopped me by locking the doors. "Let's talk for a moment."

Oh my fucking god!

"Like what?"

He lowered the window a bit and pulled out a packet of cigarettes with a lighter, "About stuff." I gulped and looked away from his blue eyes.

He placed that toxic thing between his lips and light it up, watching him take a deep breath slowly. "Well, now I know your name is Evan," smoke came out of his lips and nostrils, "but I want to know more about you."

"Why?"

"I'm just curious towards new people, including the ones that talkback on their first day, " he gave me a cheeky smile.

"But that doesn't change the fact that you know where I live," I change the subject, narrowing my eyes at him with suspicion. "I'll tell you later," he responded with a puff of smoke coming out of his mouth, "but let's just talk about you."

I began to grumble but he took that as a 'yes'. So, he smiled wide and asked, "Full name?"

"Evan Fong."

"Where were you born?"

"Toronto, Canada."

"Oh, how is it over there?" He asked.

"Kaleidoscopic—one turn can change your perspective," I told him with a sigh, "and has really good food."

"Why did you move to America?"

"To try the American so-called dream," I said.

"That's all? Man... I thought there was gonna be something else," he puffed out another cloud of smoke.

"Can we stop with the questions about me. It getting a bit uncomfortable for me."

"Come one, I was gonna ask the million-dollar question," he made a fake frown. "No more questions! Please," I pleaded. "Fine," he crossed his arms after putting out the cigarette.

"But..."

"But what?" He looked over at my sitting figure, watching me stare out the window.

"But why talk to me?"

"Excuse me?"

"There are like hundreds of kids in school but you just prefer to talk to me. Why?" I asked. Rough fingers caress my chin, making me slowly look up confused, but he then cupped my face with his hand and force my head to face him.

"Because I want you to submit to me."

It got quiet. Too quiet for my liking. As his face was coming in close, my index finger blocked his lips from touching mine and said, "You have to try harder than that twerp."

I pull myself off his hand and pat his head with a grin. It's funny how his face turned slightly pink and then look away embarrassed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Evan Fong**

* * *

After being dropped off at my place, he took my hand just to place a small, gentle kiss on it.

"Thanks for the sudden adventure," I kinda thanked him with a small smile, but he grinned wider than I expected and said, "And what will you give me in return?" He leaned his lips close towards mine, but I slammed a piece of tissue paper against them.

He took off the paper from his lips and examined it.

"There you have my phone number. Please don't annoy me," I gave him a serious look.

His face brightens up and yelled out, "Hell yeah!" I shook my head with disbelief and jog towards my front door, attempting my best not to laugh towards his enthusiasm.

However, when I stepped inside the house, my dad acknowledged my dark presence with a stern face. He took a loud sip of tea and asked, "Why are you late?"

"I was hanging out with mister tall boy you met this morning."

He narrowed his eyes and came up to me, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Son, I think its time for the talk," he said.

"I'm sorry, the what?"

"Just sit down."

We tried to relax on the couch, plus him trying to face me. "Son, you already know that we are okay with your sexuality, but I been wondering, are you into anyone right now?" He asked with a questioning expression. A chuckle slipped out of my chapped lips and responded, "Not right now, but there is someone trying to get my attention."

"Was it the guy that you were with right now?"

"Yep."

He got up without a single word and head to the kitchen, leaving me confused. When he came back, a shotgun was now in his hands, "I'm gonna bust his kneecaps!"

"Whoa, dad!!" I got up and block the door, preventing him from leaving, "Dad I said no to him, so, calm your tits!"

He 'squinted' his eyes and responded with a grumble, "If I see you kissing a guy, I will blow his head off."

I sigh, "Just go to bed old man."

He took a deep breath and let me take the weapon away. Before he went up the stairs to sleep, he kissed my forehead goodnight and groaned as he went upstairs.

"By the way, I am 39!" He yelled out midway up the stairs.

I simply snickered and went up to my bedroom while taking my shirt off. During the change of pajamas, a tiny pebble hit my balcony door catching my attention. The first thing I saw was a "hello" written on it and "look right" which I did. It caught me so off guard when I saw that ridiculous grin of his.

"Sup sweet cheeks."

"Delirious!?"

"Hey, I said I was gonna tell you later in the day which I did," he raised his hands in defense. "You were always living next to me!?" "This is a step closer to getting into your pants," he teased with a wink, though I simply flip him off.

Right when he was about to return the gesture, a short woman comes up behind him and hit the back of his head with a slipper, "What did I tell you about arriving late! Get your ass back inside! You ain't sneaking out again!"

"Sam! It was just a one-time thing!"

I snorted and stepped back in my room, ignoring their little discussion.

—

It was Monday morning and Lui was right by my side, talking and joking like always.

"But then, my cousin accidentally stepped on my sister's wedding dress and watched her walk off without the bottom half of her dress, showing her bright yellow underwear. My god, it was so humiliating! I wish I could have taken a picture but my mom wouldn't let me," he laughed while I smiled and listened.

As he kept blabbering on about what happened at the wedding, a blue Mustang pulled up next to us and rolled down its window. Of course, Jonathan has been trying to get me to fall to my knees on Saturday and yesterday—through texting.

"Why hello motherfuckers," he greeted us. Lui's eyes enlarge, staying close to me.

"Hey Delirious, look I know you've tried this weekend, but take a break," I informed him. "Hey, the best I could do right now is give you and your midget friend a ride," he offered us.

I put some thought into it and nod. "Fine, just don't do anything stupid around him," I point to my squeaker friend and then drag him to the car.

Lui quietly sat on the backseat while I relaxed on the passenger seat right next to Jon. "Sup Lui," Delirious greeted him, seeing how apprehensive he got. "How do you-" Lui was about to ask something but got caught off by Delirious saying, "you are the known squeaker that most of my classmates talk about, Squeaker Super Senior."

Lui gulped. "Super senior!? Lui how old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"Holy shit! Why didn't you tell me!"

"Because I wanted to keep it a secret!" He glared at me, keeping my mouth shut.

And just like that, the rest of the drive we sat in awkward silence until Jon broke it, "Hey, the guys are making a party and are inviting the entire school. So, if you want, this Friday afternoon you guys can go hang out." "Sure," I replied with Lui also agreeing. "Good! Now I can get to know you guys better," Jon said with a smirk, hearing Lui gulp.

Once he parked the car, Lui immediately got out and ran towards Nogla who was waiting for him.

I was slowly getting out ready to start this day but I got caught so off guard with his hand slapping my ass. I slowly stared down at him with a red face. "What's wrong? The cat caught you-" A fist in the face cut him off.

"Fuck!"

"Don't you fucking do that ever again," I threatened him.

"I deserved it," he said as he rubbed his jaw.

I slammed the door shut and flipped him off as I walked off pissed.

I walk in my first class already seeing Lui sitting there using his phone. "Dude I fucking saw that," he said while I sat down feeling my blood burn in me: my hands covering my face and internally screaming. "Why did you do that!?" Lui complained, banging his fist against his desk.

"Lui, " I gazed over at him, "I'm not like you." Lui blinked a couple of times and then opened his mouth, ready to say something back, but the bell rang and the teacher slammed the table with books which made everyone get quiet. Then he started the class by asking some questions to all of us about the homework.

During the whole 2 hours of lecture and work, I was finally relaxing in the cafeteria. Lui and David were sitting together while I sat on the other side staring down at my tuna sandwich.

"Did he really gave you guys a ride?" Nogla asked before taking a sip of his chocolate carton milk. "He did," Nogla nearly choked on his milk, coughing uncontrollably. "Quick Lui! Give him CPR!!" I told Lui loudly which made him glare at me and pat the back of his friend's back. "Garsh, the milk went to the wrong tube," the Irish man spoke which was a total relief for Lui.

Right when I was about to take a bite out of my lunch, someone took it from my grasp and raised it up high. "Bitch give it back!" He chuckled at my sudden response and said, "I'll give it back after we talk." The sudden feeling of multiple eyes landing on us made me rethink the actions I made with this bad boy.

"Fine." He escorted me out and took me to the library. We sit down and stare at each other, well, I glared at him. I just want to rip off those luscious looking lips of his and those cold—but also warm—looking eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I came here to say sorry."

"Wow, this is a whole new side of you, as if I care."

"Look the whole slap thing was a whole wrong move. I didn't mean to do that... Actually... I wanted to slap your ass but I couldn't hold myself back," every little word he said sounded stupid and unbelievable, plus the dramatic gestures.

I retrieve the sandwich from his grip and began to eat it, not caring about the stare he is giving me. "I'll give you one last chance, but if you fucking break it then all your hopes of being with me will fall into the fucking gates of hell and burn," I warned him. His expression lightens up and pulls me into his arms, realizing how muscular he was.

"Hello boys," we look up and see the principal stare down at us as if she was the high superior. "Good afternoon Ms. Gavin," we greeted back. "A group of gentlemen wants to talk with you two," she informed us, gesturing to follow her.

Ms. Gavin is the type of principal that does not care about the safety of the schools and others. Heck, she even ignored the fight that we just walked passed by. Delirious had to break it up by pulling the guys away from each other and make them hold hands.

I'm guessing he isn't that bad that everyone thinks he is after all.

She opened the door to the gym and lets us walk in. The first that we saw was Tyler get thrown over a man's shoulder, his side slamming against the wooden floor. Ms. Gavin simply shut the door behind us and left.

"Fuck! Get off me!" Tyler complains, feeling the man's ass cheeks on his back.

The mister 'strong' guy looked over at us and smiled. "Why hello there! I'm Stuart and I work for the CIA," he greeted us as he ate a cheeseburger with three layers of meat and extra cheese. Man, some cheese dropped on Tyler's head.

"Now, everyone take have a seat, Mr. Fong here would like to demonstrate something," Stuart called out with a wink at me.

"Wait for what!?"

"Come on owl boy, come over here," he replied. I take a deep breath and walk towards him. He got off of Tyler and patted the cheese off his hair.

I began to wonder what he is gonna do, also that smirk of his didn't seem right; it gave me the shivers.

I stand right in front of him, keeping my guard up. "Now you just stand here and try not to get crushed," he stated. _Excuse me?_

"Josh!"

Before I even time to react, a fist slammed against my jaw, sending me down to the floor.

A very tall and buff guy stood over me.

"Mr. Fong, this big fella here is one of my best men, so, try to take him down. Also, you can use any kind of attack," he told me as he went to sit on the bleachers, sitting right in between Lui and David who were told to come here too.

"Josh, fuck him up," Stuart commanded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Evan Fong**

* * *

"Stuart, I think you should stop this," Mini told him slightly uncomfortable by what he is witnessing.

"Nah, he got this," Stuart told him with a smile. "Go, Josh! Beat his ass!"

Josh fell upon his knees after receiving a kick to the balls and a fist to the face.

"Take that you..." I gulp, "you pile of bull crap." I take a step back to catch my breath. His big body stood back up and pulled out a combat knife ready to stab me with it.

"Fuck..." I mumbled, quickly dodging the swing and knocking it out of his hand.

How did the school allow this! Oh wait, the principle doesn't give a shit!

He shoved my body onto the floor and pressed his foot onto my chest, making it harder to breathe. It's been a while since I've done this; I sure missed the sudden adrenaline.

"Evan get up!" Lui yelled out, seeing Josh glare at him. Stuart stood up and said, "Alright, that's enough." Sorry Stuart but I ain't stopping now. With all my strength, I began to push his foot up, letting out a scream of faith. He lost his balance by the sudden lift and stumbled back.

I instantly got up, taking a couple of breaths for my poor lungs. My body began to automatically stagger towards him ready to give his peanut-sized brain a bit of sense.

"Mr. Fong stop this instant!"

"No..." I muttered as I hopped onto his back, strangling him from behind. He tried to get me off by slamming my body against the wall. But I don't budge. He shook me around and slammed my body again upon the wall, hoping for me to let go.

His big hands grabbed my arms and began to pull them apart—feeling them sting—to throw me over his head. When he did that, my hand grabbed the knife that was on the floor and swung it onto his legs, hearing him scream and fall onto his knees in pain.

I raise the knife up ready to stab it down onto his head with a sinister grin stuck on my face, but I then heard a voice, "Evan stop!"

My body froze in place and took a hard gulp of saliva, glancing over at the crowd. They had terrified expressions towards me: Lui was shaking his head no for not expecting his neighbor to be a monster, David wasn't even blinking, Tyler and Marcel couldn't look away like Craig, but Jonathan just stared at me with a sympathetic smile. His cold eyes weren't so cold as I thought, they shifted to a light blue which amused me; It's almost as if they were soothing my soul.

My eyes averted his stare and gazed down at myself just to see how fucked up I looked: ripped shirt, bloody nose, cut lip, bruised arms, and a bloodstained knife in my hands. My trembling hands dropped the knife and limped away from Josh, feeling my back press against the wall. I began to slide down to the floor in defeat.

He grunted as some of his coworkers helped him up; with a wicked grin, he glanced back at me and got escorted out of the gym.

"Thanks for your participation, Josh," Stuart looks over at me, "Evan!" I gaze up at him. "You were amazing!" He applauded with such enthusiasm. Everyone stared at him as if he was crazy. "And that, guys, is what you'll learn," he said with a stupid smirk.

"Now who wants some pizza?" They all raised their hands shakily. I shakily raised my hand too, feeling like I'm about to pass out, but they all walked out of the gym, forgetting about me.

"Fuckers..." I mumbled, sitting there alone in the gym. My legs were beginning to sting in pain by the number of grips and blows it earned and my lungs were burning from the lack of air. Also, that man definitely did not seem kid-friendly. He even forgot a bleeding and bruised boy right now just for food. Well, food is more valuable than my pathetic ass.

I closed my eyes to relax for a moment—not minding the loneliness—and let the dark wrap itself around my hurting body.

"Here, let's get you up," a voice reassured me as my body got lifted up gently.

"Fuck off..." I mumbled, but the mystery guy just chuckled and carried me away. My head hit something dense, hearing him curse quietly. Of course, my head had to bump onto something.

I opened my eyes slowly, observing his electrifying eyes stare ahead into the distance. "What time is it?" I asked in a low tone. He thought about it by making a weird face and said, "I think its three of the afternoon." I've been fighting for two and a half hours!? Damn.

He smiled at me and said, "You did well. And because of that, you deserve more than a pizza." He set me down in his car and got in the driver seat, starting the engine. I hug myself and rest my head against the window, enjoying the cold glass touch my heated skin. I didn't respond to what he said but I allow him to take me wherever he pleases.

Thirty minutes later, he parks his car right in his garage. He helped me get out and escorted me inside his home, already admiring his living room. It looked so comfortable with so many books stacked in the bookshelf and the warm looking blankets resting on the couch. Man, I wish my home was this comfortable.

"I thought your home would be more..."

"A more destructive environment? Nah, I'm more of a cooped up snail," he told me as he helped me into the kitchen. I sat on a stool and stared at him.

"So, you are a nerd in here?" "Uh... no, not even close to what I said. Let's just say that this place is my safe, cozy, humble home. It is parent-free, pest-free, and negativity-free," he said with a smile, taking out the pots.

"Ooh... So, why bring me here?"

"I'm cooking you dinner."

Wait, is this some kind of date? Slick motherfucker.

"What are you gonna make?" I asked curiously.

"Ramen," I opened my mouth to say something but he beat me by saying, "and I'm not being racist. I just thought ramen would be better than pizza for a guy that just received multiple blows on his body."

I narrowed my eyes at him and sigh, watching him combine the ingredients while the water began to boil.

After waiting for what seemed like hours, the amazing smell of noodles flowed into my nostrils, getting my mouth to start watering. "And done!" I look up from my nap and see three bowls of ramen right in front of me. "Why three?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes exhausted.

"One's for my sister," he told me as he handed me some metal chopsticks.

"Wow, that's nice of you to do." He nodded as he grabbed his own chopsticks and grabbed a slice of ham with it—giving it a slow blow to cool it down.

"She should be arriving any minute now." He said as he stared up at the clock. And he was right.

The door slammed open seeing a frightening banshee stepping in the kitchen and dropping her work bag on the floor. She sat down next to him without saying a word. "Hey, sis. How was work?" Delirious asked, probably already knowing the answer.

"God I hate her! She treats me like shit! She was gonna make me work all the way till the night and I wasn't gonna let that happen! I've been working for thirteen hours in that place since five of the morning and I'm not gonna let her take my afternoon freedom away! I just want to eat her head off in front of her hot boyfriend and make him watc–" He cut her off by stuffing a slice of ham in her mouth and watch her expression soften and look like a little child nomming on her food.

"Don't mind her, she always arrives like that," he told me as he slurped in his noodles. I did the same, ignoring the slow steady slurps his sister was making. She sure is taking her time.

"So, Jonny, is this your new friend?" She asked him, looking much calmer. "Soon to be boyfriend," he smirked down at me and giving me a wink, but I instantly stuffed a slice of boiled egg in his mouth, hearing him gag.

His sister ignored him and looked up at me. "Hi, I'm Samantha, his sister! And I believe you're our next door neighbor," she introduced herself to me with a small adorable smile.

God, she needs protecting! Bless her pure soul!!

"Yep, I'm Evan, Evan Fong."

We both shook hands, ignoring a choking Delirious on the floor trying to cough out the egg.


	6. Chapter 6

**Evan Fong**

* * *

"Thanks for the food."

His blue eyes gazed down at me with sparkle and said, "You're welcome. You can come by anytime sweet cheeks." He winked at me with a smirk. We stopped right in front of my front door and looked at each other. "Delirious, why weren't you freaked out like the rest?" I asked as I scratched the back of my neck with my bandaged hands.

He looked down at me and sighed, "Well, let's just say you're not the only one." I look up at him slightly puzzled. "Wait, what?" Right when I was about to ask by what he meant by that, the door swung open to reveal an overprotective dad with a shotgun in hand; Mom was in the background smiling brightly.

"Hey, dad."

"Get your ass inside," he sternly ordered me which I obeyed after rolling my eyes. Delirious stared down at him with wide, but awkward eyes. "I'll fuck you up. I don't care how tall you are, I can still chopstick your ass!" My dad warned him with a glare.

"Okay old man, that's enough. Say bye to Jonathan," I told him as I pulled him away from Del.

"Nice meeting you sir."

"See you in hell bitch."

"Dad!" I slammed the door onto Delirious' face.

—

"Well your dad seemed friendly," Del told me as he drove me and Lui to school. "You met his dad?" Lui asked him curiously.

"Yea he did. It was embarrassing," I answered for him.

"How embarrassing was it?" He asked.

"Let's just say... he threatened me with chopsticks," Delirious told him with a slight chuckle as he parked the car.

David was waiting for Lui outside of his own car until their eyes made contact. Lui immediately ran out to hang with him while Delirious and I got out, staring at them with a sly grin.

"Yo guys, Stuart came and he wanted me to tell you guys to be in the gym. I don't know why but he did," David told us before he dragged Lui inside with Delirious and I following from behind.

When we walked in the gym, the rest of the guys began to whistle and clap while gazing down at me. Marcel came up to me and picked me up, placing me over his shoulders. Everyone kept clapping and congratulating me for some unknown reason.

"Evan! Evan! Evan!" They all chanted out with glee. "What's happening?" I asked them confused but with a stupid unsure smile on my face. "Man, you fought better than us yesterday and beat down that fat giant!" Mini told me.

Oh...

Marcel sat me down slowly with the help of Delirious until the gym doors burst open just to reveal Stuart chewing on some sushi rolls with potato fries on the side. A weird combo but alright.

He swallowed hard and then said, "Hello boys! Today you will learn how to fight. And Mr. Fong! You may rest today so sit down and chill, you deserved it. NOW!! Let us begin!" Everyone groaned and head to the basketball court, probably not ready to fight as I did.

Within the three hours of training and me playing around with the Snapchat's filters on my phone—been using the girl filter just to see how uglier I would look—from what I've seen on the court they were all doing alright except for Nogla. Let's just say he wasn't having a good time; he was on the floor curled into a ball while letting out a high pitch screech of fear.

Then later in the day, we were all hanging out in the park eating fish tacos. We were all getting to know each other better.

"So, technically you're addicted to Fortnite," Nogla said.

"How many do I have to say that I'm not addicted to it!" Tyler slammed his fist against the bench, nearly making Mini drop his tacos. "Bitch! I almost dropped my food!" "Well to bad pussy bitch," **smack.**

We all began to laugh, seeing Tyler fall onto his knees and curse to himself. His eyes stared down at his dropped and now destroyed tacos on the floor. "Karma's a bitch!" Marcel laughed out. "Fuck you fried chicken lover," Tyler talked back with a pissy attitude.

"You racist motherfucker! You're lucky we are friends!" Marcel told him, munching on his dry nachos that the taco truck guy gave him.

They argued with all of us chuckling at their childish acts like smacking each other hands and Tyler's hand sneaking in to get a nacho to satisfy their hunger. "Well eat my _ass_!" Tyler's voice cracked. Lui was now on the floor laughing his ass off, David nearly choked on calamari, and the rest of us were just laughing. Tyler's face turned red of embarrassment and yelled, "Shut up!"

I'm pretty sure this group just got two brand new members because of me. But I don't even consider myself part of this group, I just feel like an outsider that just brings people together.

They all are so happy together: they smiled, laughed, joked around, etc. What would happen if I got up and began to walk away, will they notice me?

When I got up to throw away my empty foam plate and take in a deep breath, I was beginning to feel my heart beat too fast for my liking. My fucking anxiety was rising up and I have to think fast! Quickly I run up behind a tree and sit down, leaning back against it.

My breathing was getting uneven and my hands were trembling. The people around me now looked like black silhouettes with one big eye on their face staring down at me. I closed my eyes and hug my knees close to me until I felt a hand brush against my shoulder, making me jump and look up just to see a man with hazel eyes stare down at me with worry.

"You okay?"

My head immediately shook and grip the edges of my long hair. He gently grabbed my arms and pulled me up onto my feet, spreading them evenly and wide apart. "Relax, Evan, relax." "H-How do you know my name?" I stuttered out. "Don't mind that right now. What I need you to do is pull your shoulders back and open your chest," I did what he told me to, but my hands keep shaking.

"Is everything alright here?"

I gaze up just to see the guys surround me; my body began to shake more violently and get ready to fall back to my knees for protection, but the man in front of me kept me in place.

I guess Mini saw how I was acting and immediately said, "Guys leave, he needs space right now." And they obliged without a single word. Delirious was the last one to leave with a concerned look on his face. Mini stayed behind to help out.

"Okay Evan, we need you to relax your shoulders."

My vision was getting hazy and my breathing was all over the place. "Evan you have to listen or it gets worse." My shoulders soon enough began to relax, pulling them back. I shook my head for them to know to keep going.

"Now, breathe deeply," the man told me.

And that's what I did. I tried to control my breathing and let my body remember that I'm not in danger. I'm safe. My breath seemed to stutter in my lungs before I let it go, feeling the tension drain from my body. I kept at it for a couple of minutes until it returned to normal and felt as if I could face any problem.

"Here, take this."

I look up at Mini to see him pull out a piece of gum and hand it to me. "Chewing gum helps a lot, so maybe it could help you," he told me with a smile. Gladly I accepted it and put in my mouth starting to chew on it slowly.

My gaze then turned to the man, focusing on more of his features: pale skin, hazel eyes, a stubble beard, and a small scar on his right eye.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Call me Ohm," he told me as he patted my shoulder and began to walk away.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Evan Fong**

* * *

Finally, it was Friday; the day of glory and freedom from this hell hole. We were learning the basics of fighting, I don't know why but we were. There was no tension between me and the guys by what happened on the day I got an anxiety attack.

They actually got caring towards me, even Tyler which surprised me. He would pick me up to reach tall places; for example, the day after the accident, we went back to the park to hang out again and there was a cat stuck in a tree—it had its leash strapped around the branch. So, I tried to reach and climb, but then Tyler surprised everyone by picking me up and finally being able to get it down from there. Turns out, the cat belonged to Lui's grandpa.

"Evan you're spacing out again," Stuart warned me as I tried to balance myself on a pole. "Sorry, sir." I apologized; however, he hit the back of my leg with a ruler which stung, but I regained my focus. "That's much better," he smiled and walked off.

Then the doors open which caught all of our attention. I looked over just to see a familiar looking guy walk in without single care towards humanity.

"Ryan! My man!!" Stuart greeted him by running up to him and patting his back. "Please don't say that repulsive name..." the guy, which I believed is named Ryan, told Stuart with a serious expression. "Whatever! Boys! This is Ohmwrecker, also known as Ohm. He is actually one of my best soldiers, better than Josh," Stuart introduces him to us with a big goofy grin.

OHM!? Man, I don't even remember thanking him!

Ohm began to walk around, observing what we were doing until he stopped in front of me. "Why hello Evan," he greeted me. I look down at him realizing how thick he is.

"Uh, hi."

He just looks up and down at me, letting out a soft chuckle. "How are your attacks? Gotten better?" "Yeah, but I'm still not used to them," I responded. He chuckled again, "There is no need to get used to it, all you need to know so to regain control."

I blink and look back at the guys, seeing them fight around as much as they can. Now I'm beginning to wonder, why did I get an anxiety attack out of nowhere?

"Okay, guys!! Break time!!" Stuart called out right after the lunch bell rang and began to serve each of us a lunch bag. Sadly, we weren't allowed to go back to the cafeteria or interact with any other students for some unknown reason during school hours, so, we had to stay here in the gym till school ends.

We all sat down on the bleachers eating our sandwiches. We were all too tired to even talk, except for Delirious—he slid his way towards me. "So, ready for the party?" He asked with a mischievous grin. "Yeah sure whatever," I mumbled as I took a bite out of my sandwich. "What's with the attitude?" He asked, changing his mood.

"Oh it's nothing, just feel tired," I told him staring at his pale face. It's quite funny to his personality change throughout the days around me. He was first so menacing and such a douchebag when we first met, but now he is such a wheel game because you'll never know what's his mood is when he wakes up or say something odd.

Without even noticing, a chuckle slipped out of me which caught his sudden attention. "What's so funny?" "Your face," I stuck out my tongue and got up to throw away my trash, but a hand grab the back of my shirt and pull me back down onto my seat, feeling a sudden hot air hit onto my bare neck.

"What's so humorous about my face, _Evan_?" The way he said my name sent chills down my spine. His body pressed onto mine, feeling his lips brush against my neck. "Tell me, _Evan_ ," he said. "Well..."

"Evan, would you come with me for a moment. I want to have a word with you," we both look up just to see Ohm stare down at us; Delirious growled and let go of me, glaring up at him with dark eyes. I got up and walked with Ohm out of the school.

"So..."

"Evan, I was ordered to warn you that you're wanted all over the world," he told me straightforwardly.

"Really?"

"Yes really, other countries fear yet want you in their land, but that won't happen. We will be keeping an eye on you, Fong." Wow, am I really that valuable? Haha! Fuck yeah.

"And is that all?"

"Oh and also this," he pulled my hand close to his lips and planted a soft kiss, causing me to freeze in place.

_How do I react to this?_

He pulled himself away and smiled down at me, patting my head. "See you later," he told me as he walked off with the bell ringing in the background.

My body stood there in shock, not knowing how to react to this.

—

Later in the day, I was in the living room with Lui waiting for Nogla to arrive so that we could go to the party. Good thing Nogla managed to get the address or else I would be sitting in Delirious' car, listening to him try to sing whatever song comes up on the radio.

You know what's creepy when waiting for a guy to arrive, is seeing your father sit by the window ready to analyze the weakness of his 'opponents'. Good thing my mom was here with us or else Nogla would be dead right about now.

"Now I believe what Delirious said about your dad," Lui whispered to me as we observed at my dad's slow movements. Then we heard a car park right outside the house. We immediately get up while my mom ran up to my dad and tried to pull him back when we heard a knock at the door.

"Hello?"

I opened the door after making sure my mom had a good grip on my dad. When I opened the door, my dad threw my mom onto the couch and pushed us aside, glaring daggers up to Nogla.

"Uh, hi sir. I'm Evan's frien-"

"What's your purpose with my son? To hurt him? To make him cry? Oh if that's what you do, then I'll clearly enjoy breaking every, single, bone of your tall, skinny ass bod-"

"Okay, dad that's enough! He is just a friend!" I dragged my dad back inside with the help of my mom while Lui dragged a terrified Nogla back to his car. "Besides, he is interested in someone else," I whispered to my dad which caught his attention and looked back at my friends.

"Hmm, we'll have fun and don't drink! I don't want you arriving late and drunk," he warned me.

I snickered and ran towards the car, getting in the back seat. "You good Nogla?" I asked him. "Mmhmm...," he hummed, slowly starting up the engine and drove off at a slow speed.

To brighten up our friend's mood we turned on the radio and put his favorite song which Lui knew. It worked because he started to sing along with it.

"And we are here!" We all look over just to see a nice big house with music blaring out of it and teenagers dancing and drinking on the front yard and the front porch. "Wow, there's a lot of people than I expected," Lui mumbled out as we gazed out of the window.

"I hope I don't react badly to this," I said which caught their attention. "Stop being so negative and let's socialize," we get out and head inside just be greeted with a bunch of people bumping into each other as they danced.

"Hey, you guys made it!" Marcel appeared out of nowhere with Ohm right behind him. Wait... Ohm!?

"There are nachos, pizza, brownies, cookies, tacos, beer, tequila, marshmallows, etc. Just help yourself out! Just remember that the second floor is off limits," he told us as he walked off into the sea of bodies.

"Well, I'm gonna get a cookie!" Lui squeaked as he ran off into the kitchen. "Lui wait! You don't even know what's in them!" David chased after him.

I just chuckled and watched them run off, leaving me here. "Welp, what do I do now," I talked to myself as I observed the people around me. They were dancing, laughing, eating, drinking, and whatever a teenager does when their parents aren't around.

Right when I turned my body, a tall wall was in the way which caused me to crash into it and nearly fall back, but a hand quickly grab my collar shirt and pull me back up.

I look up just to see Ohm stare down at me. "Thanks." "You're welcome, besides, Craig sent me out to get you. Apparently, that guy called Delirious is looking for you," he told me, grabbing my hand and drag me to the backyard; there were fewer people out here but mostly everyone was sitting around the hot campfire eating s'mores.

I was glad that there were not that many strangers out here but I did see Delirious looking around for me. "Wait a moment," Ohm stopped me and turned me to face him.

"What?"

"What would make a guy like him mad?" Ohm asked him as he scanned at my features and looked back at Delirious, who finally noticed us.

Ohm pulled me close to me and held my hand, his arm wrapped around my waist. "Evan~"

"Evan!"

Delirious pushed people to the side furiously and stomped his way towards me. "Die, bunny boy!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me away; Ohm just raised his hands in defense.

Delirious dragged me away from the crowd and threw me in the tool shed, interrupting a couple's make out session. "Out." They immediately run out and Del slammed the door shut, placing a chair against it so that no one would get in.

"What the fuck Jon!"

He gazed down at me with such dark eyes. "You're mine, only mine!" "Dude, he was just doing that to provoke you! Anyways, we're not even together!"

"Yet," he took a step closer.

"Yet? Oh please," I rolled my eyes.

A sudden gust of air hit my face and felt my back hit against the wooden wall, a hand pressed right beside my head. I look up and saw how hypnotizing his eyes looked; they were such a beautiful blue color, it's almost as if it had a part of the sky trapped in them.

"How did we end up here?" I asked, realizing how I ended up from the door all the way against the wall. "That doesn't matter," he responded, sounded slightly irritated.

"It clearly does."

"No, it doesn't!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yes, it-" Soft lips cut me off, but then pulled away. This gave me a moment to process what just happened.

"Holy..." I cover my mouth with my hands and look up at him with a red face. I quickly slapped him hearing growl in pain. "Ow!" I grab his jacket and pull him close to me, placing my lips against his without giving thought about it.

"Woah," he looked down at me amazed, tracing his lips with the tip of his fingers. His eyes noticed my flustered face and chuckled, "What's wrong?"

"Oh my gosh, I kiss someone... I need more..." I mumbled low, looking down at the floor.

"What? Couldn't hear you," he smirked leaning closer to me.

"More!" I jump into his arms and slammed my lips against his, savoring them as if they were such an expensive dish from Italy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Evan Fong**

* * *

"Can we–" **kiss** "take a–" **kiss** "break." He gasped out as I pulled away every time. So, I stopped and sat there on his lap with his arms resting on each side of my body.

"Are you sure this is your first kiss," he asked with a slight chuckle, stroking my face softly. "Do I have to answer that again?" I sternly responded, hearing him snicker and smile up at me.

His unique sapphire eyes examined every feature on my face, getting me lost into them. It seemed as if they were moving around so gently that you could perhaps place a miniature boat in them and watch it float around as if it was in the middle of the sea like in the movie Ponyo. Man, I love that movie. It's so beautiful! I wish I was just as magical as her!

"They're really pretty," I mumbled, stroking his cheekbones gently as if he was a porcelain doll. My doll...

"You mean my eyes," he wondered. I nod as I got closer, seeing his pupils expand and my reflection grows more visible.

"Are you really that into me?" I asked curiously, changing the subject.

"Maybe," the color of a pink peony appeared on his cheeks as his eyes averted, seeing my reflection disappear. "But why?" He took a deep breath and straightened his back, nearly making me fall. "That's the problem, I don't know why. It just happened," he responded with a frown. "Did those feelings appeared when we first met?" He just nodded his head, still keeping his gaze away from me.

We sat there for five whole minutes of complete silence—if ignoring the loud music in the background counts as silence. His gaze was up at the window while mine was on the floor thinking about this; should I accept his affection towards me or deny them?

Not gonna lie, I'm new to the whole dating thing since the day I promised myself to never fall for someone for their own sake. Besides, I lack giving affection to others; my life isn't like one of those romance movies where the main character falls in love instantly at first sight. It took me almost a month to produce some kind of feeling towards this idiot.

My eyes find their way back to his face; this small heart of mine gave multiple yet faint thumps in my chest. I sigh and place my hand against his puffy looking cheek, seeing my fingers sink in. He leaned his head closer to it as he showed an adorable looking expression.

"Delirious."

He looked straight at me, quickly getting ourselves lost into each other. My mouth was opened to tell him something, but my body moved by itself by leaning in close to him. Our lips inches away from each other.

**Bam! Bam!**

"Hello?"

My eyes twitched and gave the 'locked' door an instant glare. "FUCK OFF!!" I yelled out which surprised Delirious. "Whoa! Shit! Sorry dude," the person yelled back, hearing multiple footsteps walk away.

"Wow, I think I have never heard you yell like that–" I smack my lips against his, cutting him off. We stayed like that for a moment until we pulled away and stare into each other eyes again. "Del, I accept your feelings, but I don't know how long this will last," I confessed. His lips formed into a small yet warm smile, "Don't worry, we could try to work things out together to make our bond stronger."

A chuckle slipped out of my mouth and gave him a peck to his lips. "Wait, what time is it?" He asked himself out loud as he reached into his pocket for his phone, but it wasn't there; he groaned and checked his other pocket. I got off of him and stretched as he also got up to check his back pockets, still not able to find it. "Fuck! Both my wallet and phone are gone," he complained.

"You mean these?" He looked up at me, seeing both of his items in my hand. He narrowed his eyes, silent at first until he let out a snicker.

"How you do that?"

"A good magician never reveals his secrets," I joked, sticking my tongue out.

He smirked and pulled me close to him, my head resting against his shoulder. He boop my nose and said, "Let's get out of here and socialize!" Probably a good and not-so-good idea.

We walked out of the shed and head towards the campfire just to see all the guys hanging out, including Ohm. "Yo! Where have you guys been!? We were all looking for you two!" Nogla asked as he took a bite out of his chocolate sandwich.

"We were in the shed," I told him pointing at the wooden shed behind us. They all gave us a weird stare like that one Spongebob scene from an episode called "Just One Bite" in season three.

"You are all idiots," I mumbled as I sat down next to a drunk Lui. "Evan, I like you a lot," he slurred out, wrapping his arms around mine. "You're really strong too," he hiccuped, slowly falling asleep on me. "Who else is drunk?" Delirious asked. Everyone looked over at Tyler who was just sitting there smiling like a total dork. "That's a nice pussy cat," he slurred out as he got up and walked up to a parrot—not a cat—that was on a guys shoulder. "Great, my only ride back home is drunk!" Mini complained, glaring at his stumbling friend.

I take Lui's untouched hot dog and began to eat it, watching the guys try to stop their drunk friend from getting near the animal. "Can I have some?" I look over at Del, seeing him make a weird begging face that made his eyes look bigger than normal and make a small frown. "What's with the face?" I asked clueless about his action. "You never heard of puppy eyes?" He asked sitting back up straight and crossing his arms.

I shook my head, "No... Is that a thing?"

"Yes, it's a thing," he smiled, "Now, can I have some?" I rolled my eyes and hand him the half of the hotdog, watching him eat it gleefully.

"Heh, dork."


	9. Chapter 9

**Evan Fong**

* * *

The rays of Apollo hit my eyelids as I laid on my bed enjoying the warmth of my bed, hoping to never get up. Oh, how I wish to spend my adult life like this when I get a good-paying job. Something soft and quite hairy slid away from my body, taking its warmth with it.

"Move over dipshit..."

My eyes shot open with my body sitting up rapidly just to see all the guys—except Marcel—in my room: Lui was on one of the beanbags that I had, Nogla was on top of Tyler, Craig was in the corner curled up into a ball, and Ohm was next to me.

"Aah!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, waking everyone up.

"Fuck man... Why you have to be so loud," Nogla grumbled as he stretched. Tyler cursed to himself as he pushed him off just to get up onto his feet.

"Who has an aspirin?" Lui asked, still laying on the bean bag. "I think I have some," Craig said as he checked his pockets.

"No... Don't kill my chickens..." Ohm spoke out, still asleep.

"Alright, everyone! Up! Now!" They all groaned, but Tyler immediately ran out of the room with his hand over his mouth, probably going to puke. "Shit," I cursed to myself hoping he didn't throw up on the floor on his way there.

I get out of bed, ignoring the fact that I woke up in my red chicken onesie. "Fetch me but," I grunted to catch their attention, "What art thee all doing in mine house, most importantly, in mine cubiculo?"

They all look at each other confused and then back at my deadpanned face, not having a single clue upon what I said. "F'rget t," I left not wanting to deal with their hangovers. Just when I was about to check up on Tyler a few giggles downstairs caught my attention.

"He did that!? I don't believe you!" A familiar voice said with an amused tone as I head downstairs.

As I peek inside the kitchen, my mom was stirring some eggs to make omelets while the blue-eyed white guy that I made out with at the party was flipping pancakes. "He did. I know my husband my not seem like the type of guy to do that sort of thing at first glance but he is," my mom told him which made Delirious giggle at the thought of my father do the thing that they were talking about.

I grunt just to make them both tense and whisper to each other something that I can't hear. "Why are you two so tense? It's just me," I reassured them. Their bodies turned around just to see me standing there with my arms crossed.

"Oh thank god... Good morning sweetie! How was the party?" My mom asked with a small smile while Delirious just stood there and winked with a grin. "Alright, I think. Although, I don't remember much," I responded scratching my head.

"Maybe it's because of the amount of alcohol you consumed," Delirious told me with a now sly smirk, making me rethink what I really did in the night. "Well, I'm glad you guys had fun. There is a load of aspirin on the counter if you guys need some," mom told me as she pointed at the brand new bottle filled with aspirin pills. Right after she mentioned that a herd of boys walked down the stairs as if they were reenacting a zombie scene from The Walking Dead.

"Well good morning boys," mom greeted them as they groan in response and go for the bottle of aspirins, except Ohm and Nogla. They were perfectly fine.

"The breakfast is almost ready, so hold on a bit longer. Jonathan, could you pass me the salt please," She let us know while they cooked together.

We all sat down on the couch tired. Tyler came down the stairs shirtless with a plastic bag in hand. "Holy shit, what happened to you?" Craig asked with wide eyes. "I regret every decision I've made..." Tyler grumbled as he sat on the floor with his hands on his face. "Even when you ate rabbit shit?" Nogla asked.

"I ate what!?"

"You ate shit," Nogla repeated with Ohm agreeing with him. A snort came out of me while Craig laughed hysterically. Tyler sat up disgusted and asked why. "You thought they were chocolate balls," Ohm joined in the conversation; Craig was now dying on the floor next to Tyler.

"Okay idiots, and Evan, food is ready," Delirious calls out as we all look up to him. He was wearing one of my mom's aprons that read **EAT MY MEAT** in printed bold letters. Why does my mom even have that? Oh, wait, my dad bought it for her as a joke. I sometimes don't understand their sense of humor.

I giggled and walked up to him, squishing his face cheeks. "Aw, you're so adorable," I cooed just to earn multiple weird glances from the guys. Then went inside the kitchen to see if my mom needs some kind of help.

"So," she placed two slices of crispy bacon on a plate, "how long is this relationship gonna last?" I look down at my mom, noticing that sly smile of hers that only we knew what it meant. She ain't telling dad.

"I actually don't know. We just started dating yesterday night and it was one of the most confusing moments of my life," I stated. She hummed and pat my shoulder. "Alright," she handed me more plates and gestured me back to the living room.

"Alright boys, take a plate quick!" I called out with my arms spread open in front of me balancing the plates on them. They all immediately got up and took a plate, starting to eat in such a rush.

—

"I'm leaving!" I called out.

Crashing and bumping was heard before his face popped out from behind the empty boxes. "Where to?" His eyes narrowed.

"Neverland."

"With who?"

"With Peter Pan."

It got quiet for a second until he said "be safe" before hiding behind his junk. Oh, dad...

As I walked out of the house, a pair of arms immediately lift me up from the ground. Me being a total beast on self-defense, my elbow hit his neck which caused him to let go and tumble back. I was ready to swing a punch at him until he gasped out, "Babe..." I froze and pull his hood down just to see him cough with his hand covering the area I hit.

"What the fuck! I could have had killed you!?"

"But you didn't." He coughs again and stood up straight after composing himself. "What are you even doing out here so late?" I skeptically questioned him. "Smoke," he said as he took out his packet of disgusting cigarettes.

A sigh slipped out of my lips and take them from his grasp. "Hey!" "If you want this relationship to last longer, no smoking." He frowned and crossed his arms, "Fine."

We stood in silence for a fat second until he said, "Wanna go for a walk?"

I look up and grin. He turned his head to the side to avert his gaze to act serious, but the sudden rosiness of his cheeks gave it away. "Of course." We began to walk down the path calmly. So calm that I liked it.

It was comfortable.

As I looked up in awe, the starry night twinkled. Back in Canada, I would always try to reach up for them as a kid, hoping to escape from this world just to leave every single mistake I've made behind.

Without even noticing it, my hand grasped his as I kept gawking over the sky. His fingers intertwine with mine gently and his blue orbs observed my distracted figure.

"You're beautiful."

My body tenses up and move my gaze towards him.

"And you're ugly." He snorted. "Your jokes crack me up," he smiled and ruffled my long hair, letting go of my hand.

My face burn up feel my insides bubble as if it was ready to burst. Wait... Why is my heart beating so fast? Is it gonna explode? Am I gonna explode!?

I'M DYING!!!

"I'M DYING!!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Evan Fong**

* * *

"I'M DYING!!" My hand rests on my chest, feeling it beat faster than normal.

**Ba-dum... Ba-dum...**

The sound was heard in my ears and my legs began to tremble—nervously? I could definitely tell that something was up. He was processing what I blurted out, taking him a fat minute to understand. Then, his eyes enlarged with a show of concern and fear.

"W-What..."

I lost my balance for a second; however, he instantly grasped my body and sat me down on a waiting bench by the bus stop. "What the hell is going on!?"

"I feel like exploding!" I grasp my jacket; my heart pounding in my chest like a fucking bomb and I don't know how to calm it! Is this a sense of death?

He gripped his hair and began to think of something. "Shit," he cursed as he paced back and forth until he froze. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he mumbled.

He placed his hands over my chest, closing his eyes. They were warm which felt nice. The beating lowered in my ears and my breath was getting steady; every second that passed by my body calmed down. I didn't even notice the bright yellow light-emitting from his hands which warmed my heart.

Those sacred orbs reveal themselves, making me gasp of astonishment. "Better?" He asked concerned. "Better than ever before," I reach for his face which he leaned into.

"Jonathan."

"Yes?"

"I— Never mind," I got up, retrieving my hand from his face, to head back home; however, a sudden hand held my arm preventing me from leaving.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite understand. Could you repeat that."

This side of him is new... It feels new. It feels sort of dark.

"I gotta go back home Delirious. Let me go—" my heart quickens the beat again, "—please." His grip loosened and turned to face me with a soft expression, "Okay... Let me–"

A sudden fist hit against his face knocking him against the lamppost. Sudden pair of arms pick me up and try to carry my kicking figure towards a black van. I kick around, managing to hit one of the guys down to the ground.

"Shit! Get a good hold of him!!"

"I'm trying! No wonder she wants him!" Both guys communicated with each other as I kept struggling to set myself free. "Delirious!" I yell out as sweat began to run down my face, flashes of the horrifying scenes appear in my peripheral vision with my body beginning to feel cold.

_Code red! Code red!_

I close my eyes tight and managed to set my arm free, elbowing the man's face, loosening his hold. My eyes open and quickly turn around to punch his face, hearing his nose crack and making him stumble back. Another man ran up to me with a stun gun baton.

_Vanoss! Vanoss! There's no time to rest! Get up now!_

I shake my head and duck down from his baton and grab his wrist, keeping it in place. My eyelids began to flutter, gripping my head as more flashes and sounds were echoing in my head.

_Evan! Wake up!!_

I crack his arm upwards. He was quiet at first until he began to scream of pain and agony. Quickly take his weird stick away and zap his neck—causing his body to jolt—then hit his head with it.

**Bam!**

My body began to fall back as pain surge around my chest. Far away screams echoed in my head and the world around me spun and spun until I no longer could take it and close my eyes.

When I open my eyes again, my body ran cold just to find myself lying in the middle of a turf war: bullets flying everywhere, explosions were heard in the background, blood sliding down my sweaty forehead, my destroyed owl mask in hand. I got up in pain just to see half of the policeman dead on the ground.

_How did I get back here?_

"Vanoss!" I turn around just to see dark figure run up to me with his eagle mask over his head.

"Moo?" A bullet hit through my shoulder, the excruciating pain flowing over that area.

"Vanoss!" He pulled me into an embrace, guiding me behind a car for cover, "Shit! Your bleeding bad!" I look up at his mask, seeing his dark eyes through the eyeholes. "Moo, I'm fine." "No, you're not! I have no other choice but call him," he pulled out a walkie-talkie and pressed a button.

"What's your status?" A voice asked.

"Black," Moo answered.

"How bad is he?"

"He badly wounded: shoulder and chest hit, might have a con–" A sudden explosion occurred right beside us sending us flying, darkening my vision once again.

Then it was quiet.

My body shifted and twitched but it soon calmed down when fingers intertwined with mine. I open my eyes slowly, blinking a couple of times to adjust my vision.

"Evan?"

"Delirious?" His bright blue eyes gaze over my laying figure with such worry. "Step aside!" He got pushed away just to see my dad now take his place and hold my hand. I gasped and tried to sit up, but immediately lay back down to feel my chest burn. "No! Stay, don't want you worsening it," he said with such concern.

Delirious leaned against the wall, noticing the bruises and cuts he had on his arms and face, but mostly on his knuckles. "W-What happened?" "You got surrounded my human traffickers and one of them shot you. Don't worry, the bullet didn't hit near the heart," he responded.

I looked around and noticed I was in my room. Everything was untouched, Stuart sitting on my beanbag, a spider crawling up to one the cor–wait! Stuart!? He was sitting there with his arms crossed.

Stuart walked up to me and sat down on the bed and face my father. "Mr. Fong, for how long have your son been getting these kinds of attacks?" My dad shrugged. "I need a direct response," he commanded.

It got quiet again. I didn't like it not one bit.

"—After the attack in Toronto."

"Hmm, understandable."

A lady and a guy dressed in blue walked in and asked my father and Delirious to leave. "Sorry, but we need to check his wound. Don't want it to get infected," the guy told them. Once my boyfriend and dad left, the nurse and the doctor check my now stitched up wound. "It's healing quite fast which is unnatural, but I guess it's how his body functions. However, he needs a week of rest," he told Stuart who stayed.

"Got it." Then, they left.

"So, Evan. Read your medical records and therapy sessions, turns out you have PTSD. Did you know this?" He looked down at me.

"No... my parents said I was perfectly fine, that it was just a phase."

"Well, they lied. You have Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder," he said.

I frown and stare up at the ceiling, realizing that explained the unexpected anxiety attack about people staring at me, the horrifying flashes of my partner's death, oh and also that fact that I constantly watch behind me just to make sure no one is there.

"Well, I'm gonna go now. Take as much rest as you can," then he left leaving me here alone.

"—Fuck."


	11. Chapter 11

**Evan Fong**

* * *

"Look, son, I know you're still in pain, but you knew that today was gonna be an important day," my dad said as he looked back at me through his rear-view mirror.

"Then, why tie me up and make my friends come?" I glare at him with all of my friends surrounding me. "For safety reasons," he shrugged and parked the car.

Today is the day I'm getting my wisdom teeth out which I clearly don't want! Besides, I'm not ready to say weird shit! What if I expose myself! Shit!

"Ready Evan?" Marcel asked with Lui recording from behind. "Fuck off," I muttered with a glare. Tyler and Delirious carry me out of the car and into the building.

My parents quickly go up to the counter notifying the receptionist about my - forced - appointment. I kept struggling trying to loosen the ropes, not wanting to be here, but my parents have told me in the past that I have to for my own good. Apparently, my wisdom teeth are misaligned which are damaging my nerves, adjacent teeth, and jaw.

"You come with me," my dad pointed at Tyler while my mom sat down next to Delirious. They began to carry me to a room with the strong smell of chemicals and anesthesia already hitting my nose.

Dad slowly put me down on the chair and the dentist strapped me down - he recommended it - but if I, somehow, set myself free, then dad and Tyler will be ready to catch. The lady slowly put something on my nose; my brain was getting a bit hazy with every breath I did, my eyes were trying so hard to keep themselves open.

"He is trying too hard," the dentist chuckled as they got ready to start.

 

**Jonathan Dennis**

* * *

 Yesterday, Mr. Fong called all of us for assistance from Evan's phone - which surprised me - so here we are waiting for the unexpected.

Lui and Craig were talking about some game they have been playing together until a super loud yelp was heard in the hallway.

"Fucking Christ! Was that Evan?!" David exclaimed as a stumbling figure was seen running straight towards us with ropes dangling from him. Tyler was running after him while his dad was on the floor holding onto his groin.

"Here he comes!" Craig called out.

Before Evan could run inside the lobby, a dark figure jump on him. "MARCEL?!" I blurted out at him in shock with Lui and Craig laughing hysterically behind me.

"Sorry!" He apologized.

"What the hell was your problem!?"

"I just got out of the restroom and all I saw was Evan run. So I tackled him." Marcel said as a defense - handing over Evan to an irritated Tyler.

Then, they all began to laugh while I sat back down and facepalmed with Mrs. Fong comforting me.

 

**Evan Fong**

* * *

 I don't even know what happened but all I know is that I'm in a wheelchair feeling dizzy with cotton rolls in my mouth.

A sudden chuckle came out of me catching the guys' attention. "Hey, Evan, how do you feel?" Lui asked while holding his phone weirdly at my face. "Marvelous! ... Am I in heaven?" I asked quite unsure. A few laughs were heard, but my parents chuckled nervously. What were they nervous about?

Someone began to move me towards a car, so I looked up at the guy; all I could was stare in awe. Hey, what could I say! He's a handsome and sexy man. He definitely has a girlfriend.

He was slowly taking me to a car, trying not to cause too much movement with the others following from behind. Then, an unexpected gasp came out of me causing this man to stop and look down at me. "You're hot as fuck," I said making him snort. "Are you by any chance taken?" I asked. Dad and Tyler immediately started to cough uncontrollably and Marcel's face lightens up.

"Yeah." He responded.

"Aw man," I frowned, "then I have no other choice but to do this..." I got quiet for a moment, then let out a scream and yelled out, "Help! I'm getting kidnapped by a totally hot guy! Help!" Everyone just laughs including the blue-eyed man, but my dad stayed quiet, glaring at him intensely.

"Sweetie calm down! We are just taking you back home!" Mom reassured me with a smile, about to touch me.

"Don't touch me you old hag! On second thought. Take me away, hot guy!" I bounced on the chair with mom and the guy just laughing at my response. "Let's just put you in the car," dad told me as he picked me up, handing me over to the hot ape with a glare. "You better not do anything funky with him," he warned him.

We all get in the car and the man sat me down on his lap. "Why are there so many guys in here? Am I in some kind of porn video? Am I getting fucked!! Oh, sweet holy guacamole. My butt is fucking ready!" I said with enthusiasm, already trying to unzip my pants causing everyone to panic.

"No!" They all yell out simultaneously, pulling my hands away in the process.

Mom gives back the dentist the wheelchair thanking her, before heading back to the car. "Okay then, now let's go home and eat some Chinese food," My dad said as he started up the car. "Racist!!" I blurted.

"Once we get back to the house, you will take a nap, okay sweetie?" Mom said me looking back at me with a smile. I just grunted and rest my head onto this man's chest, listening to his soft heartbeats.

When we arrived back home, I coughed causing these weird red and wet balls to come out of my mouth. The first thing that came in mind was that my tongue came off. So, I started to cry.

"My tongue!" I wept.

Craig began to laugh with Marcel and Lui. David and Tyler just chuckled. "Baby, it's okay. Its just cotton rolls," the Delirious reassured me, but I guess my dad got pissed because he blurted out, "What the fuck did you just call him!?"

"Sweetie, we talked about this! No slashing out on every boy, including Jonathan!" Good thing mom is on my side. "Besides, Ev is crying like a baby!"

"No, I'm not," I sniffled with bloody drool sliding down my chin. Just like that, dad stayed silent.

As daddy parked the car with an annoyed mood, Delirious picked me up and let my mom open the door to let all of us in.

"Put me down for a second," I told Delirious with pleading eyes which he obliged. And there I sat on the floor, for a second, thinking about something until I crawled towards the kitchen, quickly grabbing the bag of Doritos.

"Evan put those chips down! You can't eat those yet!" Dad warned me with everyone watching from behind. I slowly put my hand in the bag. "Evan, I'm warning you! Put those down." Now he sounded a bit more serious.

Well, guess what dad, I'm a bad bitch, you can't tell me what to do!

I look down at the chips then back up at them with a bloody grin. "I don't like that smirk of yours. Just put those down," he assured one more time. However, me being a bad bitch, I slowly take out my hand just show my middle finger at him. They laughed at my mischievous ways until my eyes began to focus on Delirious, his eyes were fixated on mine too, although we are staring at each other, his hand was beginning to do small movements as if it had an urge to move something.

**Swish!**

I jumped at the sudden sound, dropping my chips onto the floor. The kitchen sink's water ran and ran nonstop, so my mom immediately ran up to me and took the Doritos bag away while dad stared at the sink trying to shut it off, but the handles were untouched so he didn't know what to do.

"Fuck," he cursed.

Delirious helped me up on my feet and held me close as I see David try to help my dad shut the water off. "I'll take him to bed," he offered with my mom giving him a smile as an answer. So, he carefully led me up to my room and sat me down on the bed.

"I know what you are," I said as I spat out those disgusting red cotton balls in a tiny trash can, with drool going down my chin. His body tensed but tried his best to clean my mouth before placing new cotton rolls in my mouth.

"Oh, really?"

I nod with a puffed-up face. "What am I then?"

"My water bending boyfriend," I clarified confidently. He snorted, "Alright, but now it is nap time." He adjusted my pillows, making it into a small pillow and blanket nest for me to get comfortable in. I plopped back into it, cuddling one of my pillows with a smile. He took my shoes off, placing them by my bed.

"Well, I got to go help Mr. Fong with the sink. Sleep tight," he heads towards the door. "Wait!" I blurt out. His muscles tensed and looked back at me.

"I love you," I yawned as I closed my eyes, falling into a deep slumber.


	12. Chapter 12

**Evan Fong**

* * *

I sat on the couch feeling excruciating amount of pain in my mouth; the back of my gums had super small stitches, which felt so uncomfortable. The only thing my mom gave me to soothe the pain was an ice cube; she said something about numbing my gums before leaving for work.

The sun began to seep through the living room curtains, gently landing on my face, preventing me from enjoying the darkness. Plus, I was by myself in the house which was nice– **knock-knock** –well, it was nice while it lasted.

With a mighty stand—just like All Might did after fighting All for One—I got up and head to the door. When I opened it, a sudden flash of multiple smiles appears in front of me, blinding me. The entire high school gang was here—except for Delirious—with bags of food in their hands.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be with Stuart?" I asked quite unsure since we all received a message from him to go to this new place because he dropped us out of school; besides, the principal was okay with it.

"Yeah... About that, something happened over there and we were told to stay home for today," Marcel answered.

"What happened?"

"Ohm said it was confidential," Craig responded, "So, we decided to come over to hang out with you." David and Lui nod their heads in agreement. I thought about it for a second till I step aside; their smiles seemed suspicious rather than happy except for Tyler, he was the only one not smiling; he looked pissed.

"Why didn't you guys go hang out with Delirious?" I curiously asked.

"Well, we were thinking about it, but he mentioned that he had something personal to deal with. So, we decided not to bother him," Marcel told me as he sat down next to me; I hum in response.

"What's with all the food?" I asked, pointing at the bags. "We haven't eaten, so we bought food. Besides! We got you something," Lui said as he opened the bag and pulled out a plastic box with a small carrot cake in it. It had a little tag that read _Get well soon_ in cursive.

"Wow. Uh, I didn't expect you guys to buy me something. Thank you," my lips curved up into a small smile.

"Yeah, but we will give you this IF you answer our question," David said with a grin as Craig, Lui, and Marcel lean towards me from their seat with wide grins.

This was getting uncomfortable.

"What's your relationship with Delirious?"

I began to cough unexpectedly at the sudden question and then looked at them with wide eyes. "Excuse me!?" I was shocked—I knew something felt odd about those smiles.

"Well, yesterday, Del seemed _too_ protective over you," David responded. "You even asked him if he was taken," Tyler mentioned with a slight growl at the end.

Holy shit... I asked him that!? What else did I do!?

"Wait! What did I do yesterday?" I asked curiously.

"You don't remember?"

I shook my head no. Marcel began to laugh while Craig grinned ready to tell me.

"Wow, where do I begin?" He whispered to himself before grunting. "You looked high, wouldn't stop gawking over Delirious, flipped your dad off, Marcel tackled you down, cried because you thought your tongue came off, you thought you were in a porno, and I think that's it." I stared at the floor taking it all until a sudden rush of heat rose up to my face.

"Oh, don't forget the part of him punching his dad's balls!" David reminded him which made me feel even more embarrassed.

"Shit," I cursed underneath my breath.

The guys began to laugh while Tyler sat there staring at us with a serious expression. " _So,_ what's the whole deal with Del?" Craig asked the same question again with a sly grin. A sigh slipped out of my lips. "I thought he told you guys," I mumbled, "We are dating–"

"WE KNEW IT!" They interrupt me with their freaking smiles blinding me again. They gave each other's high fives too.

"However!" I cut them off, "I don't know how long it will last." Their enthusiastic smiles turn to confusing ones. "Why? What happened," Lui asked. "Got into an argument or something?" David asked.

"Nothing happened. It just feels so sudden," I reassured.

They stared at me for a moment until they huddle in the middle of the living room like every football team, while Tyler sat down next to me with the cake in hand, handing it to me.

"Wanna share?"

He was quiet for a moment till he replied with a simple "Sure _"_ when grabbing an extra plastic fork. Then, we dove right into the cake together, falling in love with the soft and moist bread in my mouth. I could just feel the flavors explode and then melt in my mouth.

"We have an idea!"

We both jump and glare at the happy group of boys for destroying our tasteful moment. "Let's have you guys play the famous Get to Know Me date game!" Marcel said with such enthusiasm.

"Oh no," Tyler mumbled.

"Oh yes!"

"You idiots are not doing that again! The last time you guys did that, Kelly left me and went for Chrissy," Tyler told them, but they ignored him by running out the house, heading towards Lui's house, to probably prepare their shitty game.

"What the fuck," Tyler cursed underneath his breath. We sat there, awkwardly, waiting for them to come back till he broke the silence, "So, how has Jon treated you lately?" I look up at him confused, "Alright, why do you ask?"

He took a deep breath. "You might get mad at me for this, but I've known him for a long time and he has always been the asshole type."

"I know he's an asshole," I said with a grin. 

He chuckled and shook his head, but he continued his point, "We all know that, but in his previous relationships he was such a douchebag, overly protective, possessive, and a fucking cheater. He used to date someone else last year and believe me when I say it did not end well–" I cover his mouth quick, letting him take a deep breath through his nose.

"Ty, I know you're worried about me, but I'll be alright. If he, on some point, cheats on me or does anything that pisses me off, I will gladly leave his ass and live my normal life again."

He pulled himself away from my hands. "When you say normal, you mean killing assholes like a total badass, right?"

"Yes."

He made an _oh_ face then got quiet again till he faced me again and said, "Just in case he ever does anything stupid, look for me." A fluttering feeling formed in my chest, but I nod at his response because I had nothing else to say. I didn't know how to respond to that!

"We are back bitches!" Marcel called out as Lui and Craig dragged in a huge whiteboard with a random girl following them from behind. David also walked in with a cardboard box.

"Uh, who is that?" I point at the chick.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend Samantha, but you can call her Sam," he introduced her to us. Sam waved at us with a sly smile, adjusting her glasses. I wave back and watched how they set up their game in the living room.

Marcel points at me and said, "Text him." And I knew who he meant by _him_.

I take out my phone and text _him_ something random that came in mind.

**E√an:** _Jon, I'm having a mental crisis right now! I need U here!!_

Then, clicked sent.

"There is a 76 percent chance that he might come," I let them know. "Perfect!" Craig cheered as they got ready for the big game.

30 seconds later, a masked man kicked open the front door with piles of blankets in his arms.

Everyone froze in place staring at him while he also froze at the house entrance hugging his stuff. "A murderer!" Lui yelped while David freaking jumped out the open window. 

"Jon?" The man looked over at me at the mention of its name, remembering those eyes. Then the guys stopped what they were doing and looked over at us. "Lui put the fucking knife down!" I warned him.

"But!"

"It's just Delirious!" I said.

There was a long moment of silence with David crawling his way back inside the house through the window. Until– "Awe~ He cares for you!" Craig said with a smile.

Del looked quite unsure of what to do. The entire gang was, plus a total stranger that Craig brought in, and he was dressed as a fucking murderer.

His gaze fell upon every person till it landed onto mine; a small smile formed on my face.

Delirious' ears immediately turned red and stood there completely paralyzed. I got up from my seat and came up to him, grabbing his hand to guide him towards the couch. 

"Sit here," I tell him with a now reassuring smile. 

I gazed over his eyes and posture, noticing how paranoid he was; he didn't know what was happening, so I grab the blankets he had in his arms and wrap it around him like a burrito. "You need this more than I do," I reassured him as we watched the guys do their own thing.

He looked over at me, noticing I haven't stopped smiling; it was a simple yet soft smile, considering the fact that I didn't want him feeling more anxious than he already is.

I wrap my arms around him and ask, "Want a few minutes alone to recuperate?" 

He gently responded with a nod; immediately, I took action in guiding the masked burrito man up to my room after telling the guys "We'll be back." 

Then, I close the door behind us.


	13. Chapter 13

**Evan Fong  
**

* * *

I sat on the couch feeling excruciating amount of pain in my mouth; the back of my gums had super small stitches, which felt so uncomfortable. The only thing my mom gave me to soothe the pain was an ice cube; she said something about numbing my gums before leaving for work.

The sun began to seep through the living room curtains, gently landing on my face, preventing me from enjoying the darkness. Plus, I was by myself in the house which was nice– **knock-knock** –well, it was nice while it lasted.

With a mighty stand—just like All Might did after fighting All for One—I got up and head to the door. When I opened it, a sudden flash of multiple smiles appears in front of me, blinding me. The entire high school gang was here—except for Delirious—with bags of food in their hands.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be with Stuart?" I asked quite unsure since we all received a message from him to go to this new place because he dropped us out of school; besides, the principal was okay with it.

"Yeah... About that, something happened over there and we were told to stay home for today," Marcel answered.

"What happened?"

"Ohm said it was confidential," Craig responded, "So, we decided to come over to hang out with you." David and Lui nod their heads in agreement. I thought about it for a second till I step aside; their smiles seemed suspicious rather than happy except for Tyler, he was the only one not smiling; he looked pissed.

"Why didn't you guys go hang out with Delirious?" I curiously asked.

"Well, we were thinking about it, but he mentioned that he had something personal to deal with. So, we decided not to bother him," Marcel told me as he sat down next to me; I hum in response.

"What's with all the food?" I asked, pointing at the bags. "We haven't eaten, so we bought food. Besides! We got you something," Lui said as he opened the bag and pulled out a plastic box with a small carrot cake in it. It had a little tag that read _Get well soon_ in cursive.

"Wow. Uh, I didn't expect you guys to buy me something. Thank you," my lips curved up into a small smile.

"Yeah, but we will give you this IF you answer our question," David said with a grin as Craig, Lui, and Marcel lean towards me from their seat with wide grins.

This was getting uncomfortable.

"What's your relationship with Delirious?"

I began to cough unexpectedly at the sudden question and then looked at them with wide eyes. "Excuse me!?" I was shocked—I knew something felt odd about those smiles.

"Well, yesterday, Del seemed too protective over you," David responded. "You even asked him if he was taken," Tyler mentioned with a slight growl at the end.

Holy shit... I asked him that!? What else did I do!?

"Wait! What did I do yesterday?" I asked curiously.

"You don't remember?"

I shook my head no. Marcel began to laugh while Craig grinned ready to tell me.

"Wow, where do I begin?" He whispered to himself before grunting. "You looked high, wouldn't stop gawking over Delirious, flipped your dad off, Marcel tackled you down, cried because you thought your tongue came off, you thought you were in a porno, and I think that's it." I stared at the floor taking it all until a sudden rush of heat rose up to my face.

"Oh, don't forget the part of him punching his dad's balls!" David reminded him which made me feel even more embarrassed.

"Shit," I cursed underneath my breath.

The guys began to laugh while Tyler sat there staring at us with a serious expression. "So, what's the whole deal with Del?" Craig asked the same question again with a sly grin. A sigh slipped out of my lips. "I thought he told you guys," I mumbled, "We are dating–"

"WE KNEW IT!" They interrupt me with their freaking smiles blinding me again. They gave each other's high fives too.

"However!" I cut them off, "I don't know how long it will last." Their enthusiastic smiles turn to confusing ones. "Why? What happened," Lui asked. "Got into an argument or something?" David asked.

"Nothing happened. It just feels so sudden," I reassured.

They stared at me for a moment until they huddle in the middle of the living room like every football team, while Tyler sat down next to me with the cake in hand, handing it to me.

"Wanna share?"

He was quiet for a moment till he replied with a simple "Sure" when grabbing an extra plastic fork. Then, we dove right into the cake together, falling in love with the soft and moist bread in my mouth. I could just feel the flavors explode and then melt in my mouth.

"We have an idea!"

We both jump and glare at the happy group of boys for destroying our tasteful moment. "Let's have you guys play the famous Get to Know Me date game!" Marcel said with such enthusiasm.

"Oh no," Tyler mumbled.

"Oh yes!"

"You idiots are not doing that again! The last time you guys did that, Kelly left me and went for Chrissy," Tyler told them, but they ignored him by running out the house, heading towards Lui's house, to probably prepare their shitty game.

"What the fuck," Tyler cursed underneath his breath. We sat there, awkwardly, waiting for them to come back till he broke the silence, "So, how has Jon treated you lately?" I look up at him confused, "Alright, why do you ask?"

He took a deep breath. "You might get mad at me for this, but I've known him for a long time and he has always been the asshole type."

"I know he's an asshole," I said with a grin.

He chuckled and shook his head, but he continued his point, "We all know that, but in his previous relationships he was such a douchebag, overly protective, possessive, and a fucking cheater. He used to date someone else last year and believe me when I say it did not end well–" I cover his mouth quick, letting him take a deep breath through his nose.

"Ty, I know you're worried about me, but I'll be alright. If he, on some point, cheats on me or does anything that pisses me off, I will gladly leave his ass and live my normal life again."

He pulled himself away from my hands. "When you say normal, you mean killing assholes like a total badass, right?"

"Yes."

He made an _oh_ face then got quiet again till he faced me again and said, "Just in case he ever does anything stupid, look for me." A fluttering feeling formed in my chest, but I nod at his response because I had nothing else to say. I didn't know how to respond to that!

"We are back bitches!" Marcel called out as Lui and Craig dragged in a huge whiteboard with David following from behind with a cardboard box. I observed them set up their game in the living room.

Marcel points at me and said, "Text him." And I knew who he meant by _him_.

I take out my phone and text him something random that came in mind.

 **E√an:** _Jon, I'm having a mental crisis right now! I need U here!!_

Then, clicked sent.

"There is a 76 percent chance that he might come," I let them know. "Perfect!" Craig cheered as they got ready for the big game.

30 seconds later, a masked man kicked open the front door with piles of blankets in his arms.

Everyone froze in place staring at him while he also froze at the house entrance hugging his stuff. "A murderer!" Lui yelped while David freaking jumped out the open window.

"Jon?" The man looked over at me at the mention of its name, remembering those eyes. Then the guys stopped what they were doing and looked over at us. "Lui put the fucking knife down!" I warned him.

"But–"

"It's just Delirious!" I said.

There was a long moment of silence with David crawling his way back inside the house through the window. Until– "Awe~ He cares for you!" Craig said with a smile.

Del looked quite unsure of what to do. The entire gang was here and he was dressed as a fucking psychopath.

His gaze fell upon every person till it landed onto mine; a small smile formed on my face.

Delirious' ears immediately turned red and stood there completely paralyzed. I got up from my seat and came up to him, grabbing his hand to guide him towards the couch.

"Sit here," I tell him with a now reassuring smile.

I gazed over his eyes and posture, noticing how paranoid he was; he didn't know what was happening, so I grab the blankets he had in his arms and wrap it around him like a burrito. "You need this more than I do," I reassured him as we watched the guys do their own thing.

He looked over at me, noticing I haven't stopped smiling; it was a simple yet soft smile, considering the fact that I didn't want him feeling more anxious than he already is.

I wrap my arms around him and ask, "Want a few minutes alone to recuperate?"

He gently responded with a nod; immediately, I took action in guiding the masked burrito man up to my room after telling the guys "We'll be back."

Then, I close the door behind us.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry if I post chapters really late. It may be because I might be pretty busy with school work.

**Evan Fong**

* * *

"Sorry about the message–" he shifted to face me–"I didn't think you would come." He stared intensely at the back of my head.

I rest my head against the mattress. "Sorry."

His big hand lightly pats my head. "Don't worry about it. I know how high your level of goofiness is," he chuckled softly.

I turn and watched him take off his hockey mask to reveal his adorable smile.

My hand leaned to touch his dimples but stopped.

_What if he doesn't want to be touched?_

I blinked several times only to realize that he leaned into my hand and smiled warmly. My thumb caressed his lips gently, feeling every detail.

"You can touch this gorgeous face whenever you want."

My face flush red and instantly pry my hands away.

"As if." I stuck my tongue out at him.

He smirks and took a hold of my hands just to pull me underneath the covers. "Wait! Be careful!" His arm rests upon my waist while the other played with my hair.

I actually never liked to be near someone, not even my own family; however, I was really close to _him_. We would hold hands and enjoy each other's company. Well, not that it matters anymore; you died and I will miss you dearly. Thanks for being there with me.

Even if it cost your life.

"Earth to Evan. Earth to Evan. Hello! Can you hear me?"

He waved his hand in front of my face.

"Are you okay?" He looked at me with worry.

"Yeah?"

"That sounded too unsure." He softly caressed my face.

"I'm okay."

I pull away from his touch and turn over, not wanting to see his adorable face that creates butterflies in my stomach.

He sighed and pulled me closer. My head pressed against his chest and my ass against his crotch. My heartbeat was speeding up, to fast for my liking.

"Do you recall anything, yesterday?" He changed the subject with a low, husky tone.

"Craig told me some parts, but I remember nothing," I told him.

He hummed and then dove his face into my neck, softly placing kisses. My left eye twitches at the cold sensation of his perfect lips.

His hot tongue roughly slid against my skin, sending unusual sparks throughout my body; they were driving my mind crazy, but I was unsure of this feeling, as if I was craving it.

I take a hold of his hand as he nibbles upon my tender skin, causing my breath to hitch.

"That's enough," I gasped right when he was sucking onto it. He pulls away when I was turning around to face him.

A snort came out of him when he saw my beetroot face. "Oh, you're so cute!" He squishes my cheeks with a stupid grin. I pinch his arm making him pull away with a yelp.

"No touching without permission," I warned.

He pouted but then grinned as he pulled me into a hug, rubbing his face against my shoulder. My hand ran through his fluffy hair trying to forget what happened until I realized something: he dyed his hair!

"You dyed your hair blonde!?"

"No, my sister did," he mumbled against my skin.

I snort and ruffle his brand new blondish hair with brown roots still visible. "I never thought that my white boyfriend would get any whiter!" I joked which made him snort and start to laugh, peeling his face off my skin.

I let him laugh out the nerves he had hidden in him when he got here.

Then, we he stopped to catch his breath, I said, "The guys know about us."

He got quiet. Too quiet.

"Does it bother you?"

"No. Um, I wanted to tell them, but I was just scared of how they would react," he said. A smile formed on my face and lean in, giving him a small peck on his cheek.

"It's alright."

He looks at me with his bright pale eyes. A smile was plastered on his idiotic yet handsome face until he slammed his lips onto mine.

We kept making out with his hands exploring almost every inch of my body, feeling those same sparks make my heart beat faster. His hands were nearing in close to my ass, but I had to put a stop to it.

Quickly took hold of them and pull my lips away with a smirk on my face.

"Not yet," I stick my tongue out again and get out of his embrace, getting up to stretch and avoid his puppy face.

"Now that you're feeling better, let's head downstairs. The boys made a game for us," I told him, opening the door in the process just to reveal the guys piled up with wide eyes.

"What the fuck," I cursed out loud.

"We've been caught!" Craig called out, scurrying downstairs with the rest.

Delirious hands held onto my waist by surprise and threw me over his shoulders.

"No! Put me down! I'm gonna fall!" I yelped in surprise. He snickered and head downstairs just to see the guys try to act as if nothing happened, except Tyler. He glared at my boyfriend when I was out down on the couch. Delirious sat next to me with his arm resting behind my back.

"What's with the board?"

"Well Del, I'm glad you asked! As you can see, we have a variety of questions here just for you two to answer," Marcel stated with such enthusiasm.

"It's called Love Jeopardy," David.

"No, you idiot! That's not what its called!" Craig yelled at him.

"It's called the Get To Know Date Game," Marcel stated.

"I prefer Love Jeopardy," Lui said with Delirious and I agreeing with him. "Yeah, it sounds more fitting." I nod in agreement.

"Can we just fucking move on! We don't have all day!" Marvel yelled out with his arms crossed as Craig drew a small derpy face on the whiteboard.

"Fine! Proceed," David like a total gentleman.

"As you can see here, we added numbers to each little square; Each representing the amount of kisses you give to each other," Craig explained while trying to erase the face he just drew behind him.

We looked baffled but Delirious seemed to like the idea.

"Now that you know the price of each square. To earn them, you gotta answer the questions of these four topics: embarrassment, crushes, jealousy, and rage," he pointed at each bold word.

"Now, let us begin," they smirked.


End file.
